Personal-transportation vehicles such as motorized scooters are commonly used by individuals with ambulatory difficulties or other disabilities. Motorized scooters and like vehicles, in general, are too large to be transported inside of a motorized vehicle such as a passenger car. Furthermore, motorized scooters can weigh several hundred pounds or more. Thus, loading a motorized scooter onto and off of the motorized vehicle can present substantial difficulties.
Various types of carrier devices have been developed to facilitate the transportation of motorized scooters using passenger cars and other motorized vehicles. These devices typically are mounted on a trailer hitch or like connecting point on the motorized vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “the transporting vehicle”). The motorized scooter rides outside of the transporting vehicle, on a platform or like component of the carrier device. The carrier device typically includes provisions that permit the motorized scooter to be driven onto the platform at ground level, and then lifted to prevent contact with the road during transport. The carrier device may include a mechanism that automatically secures the motorized scooter in place on the platform during transport.
The use of relatively small, light weight motorized scooters, commonly referred to as “ultra-lites,” is increasing. A need therefore exists for a lift and carrier assembly tailored for use with such ultra-lites. Optimally, a lift and carrier assembly adapted for this type of application has a relatively simple design and construction, can be supported by a class II or III trailer hitch, can be configured for use with different-sized scooters and wheelchairs, and can be operated by a user with limited strength or limited range of movement.